


Rainfall

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mid/Late Season 5, Prompt: Ruffled Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: A storm threatens to ruin a crime scene, so Greg and Nick must work quickly to secure it. Greg is still nervous from his failed proficiency test but Nick keeps him calm. Mostly fluff.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ruffled Hair. Set somewhere mid-late Season 5 before the team was split up.

The wind picked up for a moment and Greg zipped his jacket up to just under his chin. Nick had offered him one of his turtlenecks before work but Greg had dismissed it, joking that it would ruin his punk-rock persona. Nick had rolled his eyes and laughed before kissing him on the neck. Of course, that was Greg’s actual reason for avoiding turtlenecks. He wanted to give Nick 24/7 access to his neck, so turtlenecks were definitely out of the question.

“You should’ve brought a scarf if you weren’t gonna wear the turtleneck,” Nick said, sidling up next to him.

Greg grimaced. “I did. It’s in my locker back at the lab.”

“Good place for it.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Nick grinned at him before returning his focus to the scene. They were out in the desert in the middle of the night. There had been reports of illegal fireworks and when police had arrived to check things out, they’d found a human finger among the empty firework debris. It seemed like a pretty straightforward case to them. Clearly, a person or persons had tried to have their own private fireworks display and had blown a finger off before fleeing the scene.

Nick had sent the uni away a couple of minutes ago and they were just about done tagging and photographing the scene when a flash of lightning in the distance started them. A deep rumbling followed the flash and Greg glanced at Nick.

“Oh man…”

Greg could hear the approaching rain and he felt himself begin to panic. “I’m not done photographing.”

“It’s fine, just start bagging the evidence. We’ve only got a few minutes before the storm reaches us and everything turns to mud.”

Greg scrambled to put the camera back in its case. His fingers fumbled in his kit and he kept glancing back in the direction of the storm. After screwing up his first attempt at his final proficiency he’d been overly cautious while documenting evidence. He’d been relieved when Grissom had offered him another chance but he was beyond nervous of messing up again.

“Greg, hey, it’s alright. Just focus on getting everything into the evidence bags. We’ll label and organize them later.”

Greg nodded and took a steadying breath. He was glad he’d been paired with Nick. They worked quickly; bagging everything they could get their hands on. Greg sealed the last bag and felt a cold drop of rain hit the back of his neck. He gathered up his evidence bags just as rain began pouring down.

“C’mon, make a run for it!” Nick shouted to him. They sprinted to the truck and threw the evidence into the back before hopping into the front.

Nick started the car and turned the heat up on full-blast. They were both completely soaked.

“Ugh, I hate rain,” Greg huffed.

Nick laughed at him and took off his baseball cap, tapping Greg on the chest with it. “Well, you did a good job. Quick and thorough.”

Greg batted the hat away but couldn’t stop the grin that tugged at his lips. “Thanks,” he said and shivered. He unzipped his jacket and twisted around, tugging it off.

“Here,” Nick said as he reached into the back seat. He pulled out a couple of towels. “I always keep a few in here for times like this.”

Greg reached for one but Nick held it just out of his reach.

“What’re you doing?”

“Lean toward me.”

Greg grumbled under his breath but did as Nick asked and let out a surprised laugh when Nick threw the towel over his head and began drying his hair for him. Nick laughed with him. He dried his own hair and then threw the towel in the back. He turned back quickly and ruffled Greg’s hair.

“So much for your ‘punk-rock’ image,” he teased.

Greg grabbed his hand and held it, suddenly overcome with affection. Nick was normally playful but at work he tended to be more reserved for fear of accidentally outing them. He guessed it was because they were alone but it caught him by surprise anyway. Nick squeezed his hand and they sat quietly for a bit, enjoying the moment.

“Back to the lab?”

Nick glanced at the windshield and then back at him. The rain was coming down in sheets now, the thunder and lightning still crashing around them. “Nah. We can wait a little. Driving back to town will be easier once the rain lets up. Besides, we haven’t had much time to ourselves lately.

Greg grinned and leaned over the center console. “Sounds like a good plan.”

Nick reached up with his other hand and ran his fingers through Greg’s hair. Greg closed his eyes and shivered again, but not from cold this time. Nick’s lips met his and he kissed him tenderly.

“Love you,” Greg murmured against Nick’s lips as they kissed again. Just then, Nick’s phone rang. Nick groaned and pulled away to answer it.

“Stokes… yeah, we’re on our way back. We got caught in a storm. Just waiting for it to clear up a little… No, no, the evidence is fine… Okay.” Nick hung up and leaned toward Greg again, pressing their foreheads together.

“Was that Grissom?”

“Yeah, he said to get back as soon as it’s safe. He wants us at another scene in town.”

They both sighed and pulled away, slouching against their seats for a moment. Greg turned his head to look at Nick and found him already staring at him. He smiled and Nick grinned back, the lines on his face deepening. Greg felt the same pull of desire that he always felt when Nick smiled at him. Even though they’d been together for a while now, his desire for Nick was just as strong as it had been when they first got together. He watched as something flickered in Nick’s eyes and he knew Nick felt the same.

Nick glanced away and sat up a little straighter, resting his hands on the wheel. “Well, I guess we’d better head back.”

He put the car in drive and steered them toward the road. Greg reached over and grabbed Nick’s hand, leaving their clasped hands to rest on Nick’s thigh. Once they were on the highway, Nick squeezed his hand and let go. He draped his arm across Greg’s shoulders and pushed his fingers through his hair, playing with the slightly damp strands at the nape of his neck. Greg leaned into the touch and squeezed Nick’s thigh, savoring their time alone on their way back to the city.


End file.
